This invention relates to the processing of cottonseeds, and more particularly, to the removing of lint or linters from the seeds.
In the processing of cotton, cotton picked from its plant is ginned so as to remove the long, staple fibers from the seeds. The seeds are then processed so as to remove remaining lint or linters, used as a cellulosic material in industry. The delinted cottonseed is then processed to separate the meat from the hulls with oil extracted from the meat and the meat then used as livestock feed and the like.